The Precious Love
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Namanya Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang mengidap Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Siwon hanya ingin membuatnya tersenyum, meski hanya sekali saja. WonKyu


Title : The Precious Love

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Angst (maybe failed *kicked*)

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and God

Warning : (Maybe) Typo(s)

A/N : This story inspired from Yui's song (Goodbye Days) and film (Taiyou No Uta)

.

.

.

**SIWON'S POV**

Aku selalu melihatnya, dia selalu berdiri di balik jendela yang sama. Di dalam kamar yang tampak gelap itu.

Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dalam sorot matanya yang teduh. Dan itu sebabnya, aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum.

Meski hanya sekali saja.

**KYUHYUN'S POV**

Aku selalu berdiri disini, di tempat yang sama, di dalam sangkarku yang nampak tak bewarna jika dibanding dengan dunia di luar sana.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Aku ingin memeluk sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Aku ingin tersenyum pada pelangi sehabis hujan di pagi hari. Aku ingin menyapa orang-orang di jalan yang selalu ku lihat itu.

Tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa.

**AUTHORS'S POV**

Namanya Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang mengidap Xeroderma Pigmentosum (XP), penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya tidak dapat terkena sinar matahari karena dapat mematikan bagi mereka. Setiap malam, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke sebuah cafe di dekat rumahnya, bermain piano, dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang dikarangnya sendiri; kemudian saat matahari terbit, Kyuhyun terpaksa harus pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Suatu hari Siwon, seorang mahasiswa berusia 19 tahun, datang ke cafe itu dan tertarik dengan permainan piano Kyuhyun yang begitu menyentuh. Bukan hanya permainan pianonya, tapi Siwon juga jatuh cinta pada paras Kyuhyun yang begitu indah. Kyuhyun tampak begitu tenang, dan sorot matanya begitu teduh. Melihatnya membuat Siwon selalu merasakan kehangatan di hatinya.

Sejak saat itu setiap hari Siwon datang ke cafe untuk melihat permainan Kyuhyun, dan mengagumi wajahnya yang bagai karya seni bernilai tinggi itu. Hingga suatu hari Siwon pun memberanikan diri mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan, dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah Siwon lihat. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam pada rasa indah yang dia sebut cinta.

Semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Mereka bertemu setiap hari di cafe, mengobrol bersama, tertawa, dan bersenda gurau, seolah mereka hidup tanpa masalah. Tapi orang bilang, tak ada yang benar-benar sempurna di dunia ini. Dan kebahagiaan itu pun mulai mengikis.

Malam itu Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan demi apapun, jauh di lubuk hatinya Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang. Tapi Kyuhyun yang menderita Xeroderma Pigmentosum tidak dapat menerima Siwon karena penyakitnya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk keluar di bawah sinar matahari, menyebabkannya tidak dapat hidup normal seperti orang-orang lainnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Ah..A-araseo. Gwaencaha. Tapi aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini."

Maka Siwon tetap datang ke cafe setiap hari untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun justru selalu menghindar, dia tahu ini jahat untuk Siwon. Tapi dia tak bisa terus menempel pada Siwon jika itu hanya akan membuat perasaan mereka berdua semakin tak terbendung.

Suatu malam Siwon kembali datang ke cafe seperti biasa, tapi dia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Manajer cafe bilang, Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja disana. Dengan langkah gontai Siwon meninggalkan tempat itu, menyusuri jalan sepi di malam hari entah menuju kemana.

Kemudian Siwon berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Memungut beberapa batu kerikil dan melemparkannya ke jendela di lantai dua rumah itu. Tirai pun terbuka, sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari balik jendela. Rupanya Siwon sudah tahu sejak lama dimana Kyuhyun tinggal.

Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk turun dan menemuinya. Kyuhyun nampak ragu, tapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan Siwon berdiri terlalu lama di luar sedangkan udara malam itu begitu dingin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun turun dan menemui Siwon.

"Kenapa kau berhenti bekerja? Apa untuk menghindariku?"

"Ani. Aku hanya sudah bosan memainkan piano di tempat itu."

"Kau bohong. Kau pernah bilang kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu disana. Kau suka bermain piano, dan kau suka mendengar orang-orang bertepuk tangan untukmu setiap kali kau selesai memainkan piano."

"..."

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tak bisa menerima perasaanku. Tapi kita tetap bisa berteman kan?"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan yang terlihat begitu simpel namun sebenarnya penuh makna. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyambut tangan Siwon, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Walaupun hanya berjalan beriringan di jalan-jalan sepi dan ditemani cahaya lampu yang temaram, tapi itu adalah malam terindah bagi keduanya. Karena malam itu sekali lagi mereka tertawa bersama, berbagi cerita.

Namun lagi-lagi kebahagiaan tak berlangsung lama. Karena terlalu menikmati waktu, mereka tak sadar waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Malam telah lama berlalu dan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Terburu-buru Kyuhyun berlari pulang, meninggalkan Siwon dengan kebingungannya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya cepat. Tapi tetap terlambat. Sinar matahari terlanjur mengenai kulit tangannya, membuat kulitnya terbakar. Rasanya perih dan sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menangis, mungkin hatinya terlalu merasa bahagia hingga tak merasakan sakit.

Hari itu Siwon datang ke rumah Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. Beberapa kali Siwon mengetuk pintu, tapi Kyuhyun tak juga keluar. Kyuhyun memang tinggal sendiri di rumah itu, jadi tidak akan ada yang membuka pintu kecuali Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tertidur? Kemudian secarik kertas jatuh di hadapan Siwon.

'_Temui aku nanti malam.'_

Itu pesan dari Kyuhyun. Setelah membaca surat itu Siwon pun pergi. Malamnya Siwon kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya. Siwon melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang dibalut perban dan menanyakan kenapa tangannya bisa sampai diperban. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya bilang dia tak sengaja menumpahkan air panas.

Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon ke cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu dan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano yang dulu sempat jadi sahabatnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun bermain hanya untuk Siwon, lagu yang dia mainkan sengaja dia buat untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun bahkan menyanyi untuk pertama kalinya di depan umum, menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta sedih dimana kedua orang yang saling mencintai tak dapat bersatu meskipun mereka ingin. Suaranya sangat indah, dan terasa juga begitu menyentuh.

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon, sejak awal lagu hingga dentingan piano berakhir. Dentingan piano terakhir malam itu, dan mungkin memang yang terakhir untuk selamanya bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan jari-jarinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan tidak dapat digerakan. Itu adalah tanda awal semakin memburuknya kesehatan Kyuhyun akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Lagu itu..apa ini artinya kau juga mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu?"

"Karena aku tidak pantas untukmu, Hyung. Kau pantas mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Apa maksudmu? Bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik."

"Ani. Hyung salah. Aku sama sekali bukan yang terbaik. Ku harap Hyung bisa segera melupakanku. Mianhae, karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dengan cepat, segera berlalu pergi sebelum Siwon melihat air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak, Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyangka rasanya bisa sesakit ini. Kakinya terasa kaku dan tak sanggup untuk melangkah lagi, matanya buram karena tertutup air matanya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya semua benar-benar menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dia terbangun di ruangan serba putih yang penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan itu dengan Siwon di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Soal apa?"

"Penyakitmu."

"Oh. Maksud Hyung kelainanku? Kenapa? Hyung menyesal mengenal orang aneh sepertiku?"

"Apa begitu kau memandangku? Apa dimatamu aku tak pernah tulus mencintaimu? Asal kau tahu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu bagaimana pun keadaanmu."

Kyuhyun diam, sungguh dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Rasanya senang sekaligus sedih. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus terlahir dengan kelainan ini? Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu dalam hati tentang betapa tak adilnya Tuhan padanya. Tapi dia sadar, mengeluh pun tak akan mengubah apa-apa, tak ada gunanya. Perasaannya begitu tak menentu, akhirnya air mata kembali mengalir mewakili keputus asaan.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang, mencoba menyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau dia akan selalu ada untuknya. Sebagai orang yang akan selalu mencintainya.

"Uljima. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu selamanya mulai saat ini. Kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi saat matahari terbit. Dan kita akan melewati malam bersama setiap hari."

.

.

.

.

.

Bertemu Siwon adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Siwon telah memberinya cinta yang begitu berharga. Cinta yang dulu dia anggap tabu bagi orang sepertinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang membiarkannya menikmati cinta di hidupnya yang singkat.

Ya. Hidup yang singkat. Setelah mengalami kelumpuhan secara perlahan selama empat tahun, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun pergi. Menikmati mataharinya di surga.

THE EHD

Abis dengerin lagu Yui – Goodbye Days (ada film'a juga), ga tau kenapa ngotot bgt pengen bikin ff'a. Akhirnya selesai setelah berjam-jam—maksa bgt harus langsung selese.

Inilah hasilnya.

Ga tahu harus bilang apa. FF asal jadi? Ga juga sih. =,=

Ada yang mau review ga? XD


End file.
